


The Creature

by quiescentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror, M/M, Poetry, Suicide Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescentcas/pseuds/quiescentcas
Summary: Dean and Cas go on a hunt in what they think is just a haunted house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got about halfway through writing this before I realized that it has the same rhyming scheme as The Night Before Christmas… I decided to stick with it anyway!  
> This is part of the Supernatural Prompt Challenge Round 2 (Horror) - Prompt: Creature

Gone were his mother and brother out west,

On a rugaru hunt with Eileen: Sammy’s lass.

So Dean was down two pairs of eyes and ears,

But it was just a small job, and he still had Cas.

 

“Carnage at Schoolhouse” the papers had read.

A half-century ago that this tragedy hit

Of a teacher who killed all her kids and herself,

But it seemed too bloody for just one to commit.

 

So they stood before the house in the fading light,

Dean signaling to Cas to check around

Outside, while he himself stepped through the front door,

Quiet and careful, so as not to be found.

 

But down the hallway his footsteps clicked,

Echoing, sharply, on the black and white tile.

He pushed through the left door and into a playroom,

Where innocence and wonder had first been defiled.

 

The shivers that ran up and down Dean’s spine

Were the frozen fingers of callous children.

They laughed, and the empty house now held

Not one lost soul but a million.

 

A case full of eyes stood before him.

He knew that they’d seen everything.

A jury of his peers, though the same as he,

Weighed the justice of all of his killing.

 

“Murderer,” they whispered.

“Murderer murderer MURDERER!”

Cold fingers were now sharp claws,

And he wore only sin as his armor.

 

Through the door to the right: a room with a mirror.

One look at his face and it melted.

The reflection pooled into his chest to reveal

Other people replacing his head.

 

To the left side there stood a fearsome monster:

His brother with demon eyes!

“Kill me,” he said. “Just do it.”

Then laughed, “No, you are no better than I.”

 

The other side held a forlorn angel,

Whose wings were blood red and dripping.

His halo was wrapped ‘round his throat,

Like a noose, and his were hands fearful and trembling.

 

Finally, behind him: His mother in white.

Her face was simultaneously

As old as a thousand dark ages,

Yet as young and fresh as a newborn baby.

 

“Love me,” they cried.

“Protect me, I say!

“But promise me one thing, my brother, my son:

“That you’ll die before the end of today.”

 

Cold he had felt upon entering the house,

Yet no more than usual in any of the rooms.

The ghost was not showing: Shy? Or just plotting

How to bring these hunters their predictable doom.

 

The floorboards creaked, and Dean whipped around,

Tightening his grip on the sawed-off shotgun.

Screaming scratches, ever closer, ever louder,

‘Til suddenly he was standing in the room with someone.

 

But it wasn’t a ghost or human as he’d thought!

It was a beast, still alive, a creature of the deep,

Who had claws like sabers, fur of wire,

And fiery red eyes, to make any a man weep.

 

Dean began pumping rock salt through its skin,

But the creature did not even flinch.

It advanced, slashing across Dean’s stomach,

Deep and deadly, though he felt but a pinch.

 

“Is this the end?” he thought as he staggered

Backwards away from the beast.

His hands were the only thing holding inside

What the monster could smell was a feast.

 

But then Cas was there, silver blade flashing,

Stabbing the creature, who promptly fell back.

As a gut-wrenching howl was torn from its lips,

It fell to the floor, no more to attack.

 

Its breathing was labored, but Cas ran to Dean,

Pulling him up from his knees.

Fear, blood, and life was seeping out of him,

Ignoring Cas’ desperate pleas.

 

He was dying, and Cas had no power to heal,

So Cas screamed, “God!” but got no reply.

An omission of existence to the father that left him:

“God, give me strength, and let Dean survive!”

 

Blinding white light, channeling through Cas,

Filled every pore of his body.

Then it flowed away to the man in his arms,

Leaving him drained and unsteady.

 

Cas collapsed as Dean rose once again-

A phoenix from rubble and ruin.

His turn it was now to hold the angel aloft,

And save both their lives by escaping.

 

He picked up Cas and carried him away,

To the car, to the bunker, to safety.

The engine roared, and Cas, still unconscious,

Was lying in the backseat of Baby.

 

Awakened he had not, when the pair arrived home,

So Dean hoisted Cas inside in his arms

Down the stairs, knees shaking, ready to buckle;

He was all but exhausted and feeling alarmed.

 

Crashing on the couch, he couldn’t go any further.

Pinned down by Cas, he tried to move out

From under the angel, who twisted into him,

Arms wrapping tighter, with the sweetest little pout.

 

Dean sighed but then smiled,  

Tired but relieved and peacefully looking down

At the angel he’d be with until the end,

And he hummed as he tenderly kissed his brow.

 

And Dean too soon slipped under the spell

Of sleep, in the comfort of the bunker.

Cas’ head was tucked under his chin,

Nose cold, breath warm, and deep, deep in slumber.

 

But as the clock was about to strike midnight,

An unplaceable fear awoke Dean.

The creature stood over them, eyes blazing red,

Preparing to kill the last thing it’d seen.


End file.
